Kingdom Hearts: Links of Time Ch 1
by XShyvioletX
Summary: When Tranza Collans receives orders to destroy the organization XIII, She agrees. However, will friendship get in the way of whats important? Or is it the other way around? !If you don't review soon, this story will be deleted.!
1. Chapter 1

+Prologue+

_Everyone makes mistakes. It's in our blood, like a poison to which there is no antidote, just waiting to reach our hearts, to render us unable to breathe for guilt. _

_It's like an addiction, one that if one does not correct and make right, will get worse and worse and end up hurting him more than anyone else.  
It's inevitable, and claiming that one makes no mistakes is like claiming to be able to  
breathe and filter out all the pollution in the air.  
I've made mistakes, like that one time in kindergarten I called my friend stupid,  
or that day in highschool I cheated on a test.  
But the biggest mistake I've ever made hurt me more than anyone else.  
_

_My name is Tranza. I am 21 years old, 5'9", female, amnesiac, and am from a different dimension.  
I have a gene in my body passed down from generation to generation that allows me to  
change dimensions and survive. Not only that, but due to the fact that my body is now two - dimensional but my strength and agility remains three - dimensional  
I have extraordinary strength and agility. _

_I work with an organization of others like me called Void, due to the fact that when one changes dimensions, his mind becomes 'void' of memories.  
We are given certain assignments by our leader, called "Major", in hopes that these assignments may trigger certain memories in us t_

_hat will eventually lead to more memories appearing in our minds.  
Later on, we may recover everything we had forgotten and return to our origin. When we finish a certain number of assignments,_

_our bodys are inflicted with many deep scars_

_in 'V' shapes. The reason for this is that pain is supposed to recover more memories than emotional experience. _

_The reason for the assignments is to build up our mind_

_in hopes of preventing suicidal thoughts. It's a painful process, and sometimes the effects are mind-scarring, but it's worth it to have your memories back.  
There was one member of Void in higher rank than the rest. His name was Xehanort, and he was power-hungry beyond anything._

_He was so desperate for power he rounded up many of Void's most talented members that were still unscarred to help him obtain Kingdom Hearts all for himself. He forced a girl named Namine to erased these member's memories  
and then kidnapped her. He lied to these members, telling them that they were nobodies and would help them get their hearts back with Kingdom , Organization XIII was formed.  
Roxas was a very powerful pawn for Xehanort (whose name was now Xemnas) to use. If he lost Roxas, it would be very difficult to obtain Kingdom Hearts_

_I didn't pay much attention to this organization until the day I got a very special assignment from the Major...  
_

Chapter 1

"Tranza."

A silhouette appearing black against the glow of the fireplace twirled around in its expensive looking chair to face the girl standing against the ornately papered wall.

"Yes Honered One.. I know what I must do." The girl's fear-twisted face became expressionless.  
In her head, the girl whispered the first rule when addressing The Major.  
_One must never show emotions when directly addressing Her Honor.  
_"No, Tranza." The silhouette straightoned showing the slim body of a woman and walked toward her.  
Taking the young woman's shoulders and looking into her emotionless eyes, she said,  
"I have a more...special assignment for you."  
"Yes, Honored One?" the young woman questioned.  
Cocking her head in deep thought, Major stood up and walked towards the fireplace, tending to the fire thoughtfully.  
Turning around, the firelight glinted off white teeth showing in a toothy grin.

Theme song - Beauty in walking away by mary digby

The plan was simple. Find Roxas, the boy whom the organization was trying desperately to get back.  
Find him, befriend him, and bring him back - all the while earning the organization's trust.  
When the time comes, pick off each of the members, all the while claiming it was Roxas who was the culprit.  
It would be easy to blame him, because it was his memory that was messed with, the dissapearances would take place right after he rejoined the organization,  
and everyone would be naturally nervous anyway, since he was the Keybearer's other.  
It was so desperately simple. Too simple. It was obviously a test of Tranza's strength and will to take another's life.  
The young woman shook her head nervously, knowing that the test was not necessary, but if the Major didn't trust her, Tranza wasn't surprised, for she was suspicious by nature, being of a sarcastic and sardonic charector. But she had proved her worth countless times, she was one of the highest ranks in her clan.  
She couldn't help but think that maybe Major had something more in store for her.  
A breeze blew back a lock of her dirty-gold hair and she reached up a hand clad with gray cutoff gloves to put her hair's black ends back in place.  
Almost there, she thought. The train to Twilight Town couldn't go by any slower.  
She tried to convince herself that her nervousness was probably just her stomach flipping because of the trainride.

"Find him yet?" a mocking voice hissed in Axel's ear.  
"Of course I found him." The red-headed man whirled around to faced Saix. "He's just.. hard to convince. Mind your own business."  
Axel knew there could be serious consequinces to addressing his superior in this way, but sometimes it was worth the look on his superior's face

to diss him just a little. "For that little comment, Axel, I might have you locked up for a while." The ticked Berserker sneered.  
Axel grinned. "Afraid you can't, Saix. I am the only one who Roxas will listen to. And the clock is ticking." Suddenly serious, the flame-haired man turned away from the Berseker.  
"How long do I have left before he finds out?"  
The smirk dissapeared from Saix's face.  
"An estimate, six days.  
You'd better hurry, Axel. It's the 349th day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I updated! So.... read this and review pleasez! :D:D:D**

Enjoy!

"Class, I'd like to introduce your new student. Her name is Pheobe."  
A pompous female teacher stood in front of the freshman classroom, pointing to the very tall 'freshman'.  
"Maybe one of you could show Pheobe around the highschool today?"  
Not a hand was raised in the air.  
"Be friendly, children. Anyways, how about you Roxas? ....Roxas?"  
The blonde boy was propped up with his arm and staring intently at the blackboard...all the while snoring.  
*snap* A camera's shutter opened and closed again, capturing a photo of the sleeping teen.  
A pale hand poked the back of Roxas's neck with a pencil.  
"Hey. Psst. Roxas, wake up."  
"Ngh." A disgruntled Roxas woke with a start. "Pence...ngr...what is it? A pop ..*yawn*..quiz?"  
The chubby boy laughed quietly. "No, the teacher called for you and Hayner took a picture of you while you were asleep. I, uh, didn't know you slept with your eyes open."  
Roxas rolled his tired eyes and turned to the teacher who was currently scolding Hayner for bringing a camera to the classroom.  
"You called for me, Mrs. Bloomwood?" He said as brightly as he could for someone who just woke up.  
"Oh.. oh yes dear, could you show Pheobe here around the school today?" She said without turning her disciplining gaze from Hayner.  
Roxas looked at the girl up at the front of the classroom. In his opinion, she looked quite ratty, what with the cutoff gloves and ripped jeans.  
But other than that, she looked kind enough he guessed.  
"Of course, Mrs. Bloomwood." he said.

===

There was nothing more humiliating than a 21 year old woman

standing in front of her new freshman classroom.  
Tranza, now "Pheobe", was embarrassed beyond anything.  
Trying to get a hold of herself, she scanned the crowd of sleepy kids for the one called Roxas. She'd seen the photos of him  
the Nobody's dropped everywhere. Suddenly she spotted the sleeping boy as the teacher called on him to show her around.  
_That's it!_ She could get to know him now, and after school invite him to her house.

She knew what to do from there.

"Yea, so these are the lockers, the restrooms are over there, and way down there,"

Roxas pointed down the hall, "Is our homeroom. Got it?"  
"Uh, yeah, I think so," Pheobe said with her best impression of one who is inexplicably shy.  
"Hey, you want to stick with us at lunch? At this school, it can get pretty crazy for a new kid on the first day of school."  
Pheobe considered this. It would probably be the best option, just to get to know him better.  
"Sure, of course Roxas." she said, adding a girly pitch to her voice.  
She watched as a blush creeped up into his cheeks.  
_Uh-oh, maybe I overdid it.. _  
She decided to change the subject.  
"So... what's next .. ?" She said, trying to sound younger than she was. There is a noticeable physical difference between  
ninth graders and adults, including the voice. Not to mention that she had a naturally deeper voice than most women her age.  
_Think ninth grade, ninth grade, ninth grade, ninth....  
"_Uhh.. Pheob?" Roxas was staring at the clock. It was almost time for class.  
The nickname jolted her out of her trance.  
"Roxas, did you just call me, 'Pheob'?" Pheobe asked, curious.  
Roxas looked puzzled. "Yeeah.. why? Should I stop calling you that?"  
_He can't get too attached._  
Pheobe shook her head. "Maybe its not a good idea. I mean, I've only been here one day and now I got a nickname."  
He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't trying to offend you."  
Pheobe softened. "Yeah, it's all right. Don't worry about it." She ruffled his hair as she would a ninth grader.  
_Oh crud!_

He was a ninth grader. And so was she.  
Pheobe stiffened. "Gah! A fly in your hair." She said quickly and laughed for effect.  
She reached over and put his hair back in place.

"Dang, how much hair gel did you use?" She said, incredulous.  
"Uh..well..about .." Said Roxas, redness creeping into his cheeks once again.  
Pheobe opened her mouth to interrupt him but then Roxas looked at the clock above them in the deserted school halls, grabbed her hand, and ran for the classroom.

===  
"Yes, well, Hayner, answering your question, we still have one hundred and seventy-nine days until vacation."  
A loud groan from Hayner followed by annoyed grunts and sighs from his classmates echoed around Roxas's bored head.  
Suddenly, a hand clad in cut-off gloves reached over and tapped his shoulder.  
Jolting back to reality, Roxas reached and took the note from Pheobe's outstretched palm.

Roxas read the note word for word, strangely happy to have been the first one to befriend this strange girl.

_Roxas - it was great to have met you today, and thanks so much for welcoming me to school._

_I hope we become really close friends!_

_In the meantime, after school do you want to  
walk me home?_

- IIIII (something was scratched out here)  
- Pheobe

Smiling to himself, Roxas turned around and gave Pheobe a thumbs up.  
She shot him a grin and turned to her assignment.  
Roxas wondered whether he should take her to meet his friends at The Usual Spot.  
He didn't know what Hayner, the self-appointed gang's leader, would think of it, but still, she was kind of cute.  
Hayner loved cute girls.  
Although very slender, Roxas noted she sported a figure that

made her look way older than fourteen.  
Too cute. Roxas wouldn't take her to see Hayner.

Pheobe hoped that Roxas wasn't suspicious of anything. But then, she laughed to herself, who would suspect that  
a group of people from a different dimensions were trying to kidnap him to take him back to Organization XIII?

No, it would work out.  
"Pheobe!" She turned to see a breathless Roxas run over to her, stopping to lean on a tree to catch his breath.  
"Oh, hey, Roxas! Ready to go?" She said quickly, not wanting to waste any time.  
"Uh, sure. Where's your house?" he said.  
"Uh, down the road, then take a right." She said lightly.  
Roxas took her hand and led the way

===

"Uh...Pheobe?" Roxas started.  
"I know." A different voice than Pheobe's sounded beside him. It was deeper, more rough, older than Pheobe.  
His heart raced. There was something wrong,  
"Yes," the voice continued "I know it's not what you expected."  
He turned to see that it WAS Pheobe, but she was somehow different. She had lost the girly pitch to her voice. She sounded..womanly.  
Her eyes narrowed and took on an expression that was hard to read.  
"But then, neither is this."  
And everything went black.


End file.
